With the rapid development of Internet in recent years, technologies for processing and presenting network medium information have been widely implemented in various industries. Some known control systems allocate network medium data resources in the Internet based on estimated demands for the network medium data resources from user groups. Such a demand for the network medium data resources is typically associated with a screening condition containing information of multiple dimensions such as, for example, time of display, region of audience, display position, characteristics of audience (e.g., age, gender), and/or the like. In allocating network medium data resources, the known control systems typically estimate allocatable network medium data resources for a given screening condition by multiplying a total volume of network medium data resources with a corresponding ratio associated with that screening condition. Such a method for estimating allocatable network medium data resources, however, results in low accuracy of estimation and low utilization of available network medium data resources, thus potentially causing substantial waste of network medium data resources.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that can improve accuracy in estimating allocatable network medium data resources and utilization of available network medium data resources, thus reducing waste of network medium data resources.